


You’re Very Intimidating

by Sharknadoslut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Domestic Avengers, F/M, avengers fluff, sam wilson - Freeform, sam wilson fluff, sam wilson x reader - Freeform, the falcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharknadoslut/pseuds/Sharknadoslut
Summary: While snuggling on the couch Sam starts a tickle fight with the reader.





	You’re Very Intimidating

“Baby, why are you so cold?” Sam questioned as he buried his face in the crook of your neck. “Not only do you have my best blanket around your snowman-ass self but I’m here and I am pretty much a heater.” 

“Wow, that was so funny,” You remarked in a sarcastic tone and smiled. “I forgot to laugh.”

“Yea,” He replied, kissing the lobe of your ear. “I tend to be funny.”

What a perfect morning this was turning out to be. Last night was the first time you had stayed the night at Sam’s house since he had officially become your boyfriend. The relationship was still very new but it was developing into a very strong one.

Cuddling with Sam was the best, he was always so warm and attentive. He had an incredibly comfortable couch that cradled you both so perfectly when spooning. At the moment, wiht both of your legs perfectly entwined and his strong arms around you, hell, you never wanted to leave the couch.

“Yea, that’s you, Sam… Mr. Funny Bird.” You teased, giggling a bit as you spoke. 

“Oh, you think that’s funny? You obviously just don’t know good comedy then.” He chuckled and affectionately rubbed circles on your hip with his thumbs.

“Fight me, Sam.” 

“Excuse me, I’m gonna need you to speak up, you’re mumbling under that cloud of not-being-funny.”

“Come at me, bro!” You laughed, turning your head to see his dopey face, he had the most amazing smile.

“Oh, I’ll come at you!” And without wasting anytime The Falcon launched to your sides and began to tickle you ferociously. “I’ll make you laugh until you cry!”

You began to wiggle relentlessly, trying to escape his unforgiving tickling grasp, but this only prompted Sam to jump on top of you and straddle your waist. 

“Not today, you take it, go on ahead and pee your pants, I don’t care.” He joked and continued to tickle you, he was chuckling a bit to himself obviously amused with how cute your uncontrollable laughter was. 

“S-Sam!” You cried out in between your cackling. “P-Please! Hahaha, I-I..!”

“Um, yea, please what?” He chimed with a wicked smirk plastered on his handsome face.

“Please stop!” You cried out, tears forming in your eyes from the laughing.

Finally stopping the relentless tickling terror, Sam pulled his fingers from your sides and drew them up, resting each hand on your stomach. Breathing heavily in an attempt to catch your breath you stared up at the smug man. He was quite satisfied with his job well done.

“You have one interesting cackle there.” He snickered, reaching his hand up to your forehead to sweep some hair out of your red face.

“Oh shut up, Sam.” You grumbled between breaths.

“Hey, don’t be mad at me,” He reached down and lovingly kissed your forehead. “You told me to ‘Come At You’, remember?”

“It was a joke!”

“Well, you’re very intimidating.”


End file.
